


All Tied Up

by mikaylalwrites



Series: Teacher AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Banter, Everyone ships them, M/M, Rumors, Students, Teacher Alexander Hamilton, Teacher George Washington, Teaching, but it's all in good fun, class rivalry, it's a mess, probably going to need a part 2 ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Alexander starts his first day teaching U.S. Government and falls for his coworker.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Teacher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956724
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> for whamilton week day 7: tie 
> 
> it's over :'(

All his work as a substitute still didn’t prepare Alexander for the stress of working on curriculum into the night for weeks just to be woken up by a blaring alarm at six in the morning when summer concluded. To Hell with the kids, school needs to be later for the teachers. He rolled out of bed to the bathroom to make himself presentable. After a quick shower, brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, and putting on clothes, he was still left in a zombie-like state with bags under his eyes. He needed to drown himself in a vat of coffee but since he only had one sizable mug and a teacher’s budget, one cup had to do. He moved to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and toast himself a Pop Tart. He might be a grown man but he still liked the ones with the unicorn frosting on them. The box said limited edition but he managed to buy them every time he walked into the store. After his tarts popped and his coffee brewed, he put the former in his mouth and the latter in a travel mug. He grabbed a coat, his bag, and made his way to the subway. 

By the time he made it on a train, both his Pop Tarts were gone and he made a considerable dent in his coffee. He zoned out and the next thing he knew, he was on the sidewalk in front of the school where he would spend the bulk of this year. None of the students were there yet but he was sure the other teachers were. He walked past the main office building to where all the history and government classes were held. He pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door to the dark room where he would be teaching in an hour and a half. He flipped on the light to see all the diagrams and charts of economics and government systems that he had put up the day before. He moved past the rows of desks to his at the front where he set down his laptop and his coffee. Then he rummaged through his bag for his notes and the class syllabi that he would be handing his students, one for his economics classes, one for his government classes, and one for his 7th period personal finance class. While he was separating them into piles, he heard a voice in the doorway. 

“You’re the new government and economics teacher, huh?” the voice asked. 

Without looking up, Alexander said, “Yes.” 

“Looks like I have competition,” he chuckled. “And co-chaperone for the end of the year trip to Washington D.C. The last teacher never went. Hated traveling.” 

“Well, I love going to D.C., experiencing where the magic happens.” 

“Ah, the magic of snail’s pace legislation. Better than Disney,” the voice joked. Only at this point did Alexander look up at who he was talking to. He was a tall man who would strike fear in Alexander if it weren’t for his welcoming smile. The other notable thing was his patterned tie. It was Star Wars themed today. “Ah, finally. I thought you might be stuck looking in the bag of yours for the entire semester.” 

“Just getting everything ready,” Alexander said. “Don’t want to look stupid in front of a bunch of teenagers. I won’t ever hear the end of it.” 

“No, you won’t,” the man confirmed. He moved closer to Alexander and extended his hand, “I’m George Washington. Kids call me Mr. Washington, except a senior last year who called me George once. I gave him such a stern glare he never called me that again or missed another assignment.” Alexander looked a little scared and George chuckled. “You can call me George though.”  
Alexander took his hand and shook it. “Alexander Hamilton. I would rather run around this campus naked than be referred to as Mr. Hamilton. I think that might have been my father, I don’t really know. Call me Alexander or Alex, I don’t care.” 

“What are the kids going to call you?” 

Alexander shrugged. “Alexander or Alex, I don’t really care. I’m 25 teaching 17-year-olds. I’d rather learn from an equal than be a subordinate and I can’t imagine they’re any different.” 

“You want to teach and be taught by your students.” 

“Yes,” Alexander said. “And I think referring to them by first name while I get an honorific negates that goal.” He turned to the white board behind him where he wrote ‘Alexander Hamilton’ in the neatest writing he could manage along with the date and objectives for each of his classes. 

“Good luck today, Alexander,” George said on his way out. Alexander gave him a curt nod. 

Soon, his first class began and he was far less nervous than he had been the entire morning. He watched his students file into the class one by one before and some after the bell signalling the beginning of class. He gathered the syllabi from his desk and walked down the rows handing them out. As he did so he said, “I am your new US government teacher. My name’s Alexander Hamilton but you can call me-” 

“Mr. Hamilton, we know,” a student with blond-tipped hair and a bored expression said. Alexander handed out a syllabus to the last student in the class and walked over to the desk of the student with the blond tips. 

“Okay, wise guy-” 

“My name is Lucas.” 

“It’s Wise Guy now. You disrespect me, I disrespect you,” Alexander said cooly. “As I was saying, you can call me Alexander, or Alex if you want to be friendly.” 

Wise Guy’s eyes widened a little. “No lie?” 

Alexander shook his head. “No lie.” He moved to the front of the room and turned on his laptop to the role sheet. “Now, I’m going to take roll. Make some intelligible noise when I call your name.” 

“Taylor.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dana.”  
“Yep.”  
“Theo.”  
“Holla!”  
“Wise Guy?”  
“It’s still Lucas!”  
Alexander flashed him a shit-eating grin. “You responded, so it must be your name.” 

“Goddamn it.” Wise Guy muttered a bit louder than intended. The classroom went silent, expecting something to happen but Alexander simply blinked and began the first lecture of the class. The students were still talking about him at lunch that day. 

“What’s this I hear about you letting students swear in your class?” George asked when Alexander entered the teacher’s lounge to retrieve the lunch he’d placed there during his prep period. Alexander shrugged. “So your class is laissez-faire? Everything goes?” 

“If they get their assignments in on time or have a reasonable excuse and show me some respect, everything else goes, yeah.” 

George got an amused grin on his face. “Vandalism?” 

Alexander got a similar look on his face. “Self-expression.” 

“Marijuana?” 

“Wherever helps.” 

“Murder?” 

“Do what you have to do.”  
“I should report you to the school board. You’re a hazard to the future leaders of America.” 

“Just doing my job.” 

George was wearing a Harry Potter tie the next day. He hadn’t gone by Alexander’s classroom that day, the younger man had noticed this when he walked into the teacher’s lounge to retrieve his lunch like he did the day before. The next day, he came in wearing a different patterned tie. And the day after that, and the day after that. Alexander had made a game of writing down his ties and trying to guess the next one. This had been going on for the first three weeks of school. 

His first period U.S. Government students were taking a quiz while he was occupied grading a past assignment. He hadn’t heard Wise Guy come up to turn his finished quiz. Nor did Alexander hear him as he read his tabs on George’s tie. He did, however, hear when Wise Guy confided the contents of the paper on his desk to a neighbor and it traveled through the room like a rash. He pushed his reading glasses further up his nose and glanced around the room. It fell silent when they noticed him looking at them. He decided not to comment on the rumors and continue his grading. 

For the next week, he received worksheets with brainstormed ship names for him and George as well doodles of them doing various things, all PG, of course. One student suggested Gexander. Another, Alashington. Another, Washiliton. After the paper that suggested Alerge, Alexander decided to humor them all and write his suggestion on the board: Whamilton. 

When the students filed in that day, Alexander said, “I’ve received all sorts of ship names for my colleague and I, all awful. So, I raise you guys, Whamilton. Alerge was the last straw.”  
A girl in the back spoke up, “Whamilton is good. We should take a vote.” 

Alexander nodded, “Okay. Ella motions for Whamilton to be the ship name. Anyone want to second Ella’s motion?” 

A male student in the front stood up and said, “Seconded.” 

“All those for Whamilton, say aye.” Almost everyone said aye, except Wise Guy. “Opposed?” Wise Guy didn’t say anything. “Abstaining are we, Wise Guy?” 

“Lucas,” said Wise Guy. “And yes.” 

“That’s thirty-three for, none opposed, and one abstention.” 

After the class, during Alexander’s prep period, George came in to say hello. He immediately spotted ‘Whamilton’ in big letters on the board. “Your class has decided a ship name for us. Held a vote, I hear.” 

“Not during class. That would be wildly unprofessional of me.” 

George laughed. “You are wildly unprofessional. I hear the rumors, Alexander. Word is ‘Whamilton’ was your idea.” 

Alexander dropped his eyes to his desk. “No idea where that rumor came from.” 

“You like my ties?” 

Alexander’s head shot up. “What?” 

“That’s how this started isn’t it? By you keeping tabs on my ties?” he said. “I decided on one of my plainer ties today, it’s just some clouds.” 

“Word really does get around,” Alexander commented. “Yeah, your ties are cool. But it’s not just your ties I like.” 

“What?” 

“What?” Alexander repeated. 

George raised his eyebrows. “Could there possibly be any validity to the Whamilton rumors?” 

“No,” Alexander said. A beat. “Maybe. Yes.” 

“This is the strangest way anyone has ever asked me out.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You got a whole senior class to ship us before you admitted you like me.” 

“That wasn’t intentional,” Alexander said. “It sort of...happened?” 

“Want to grab dinner after work?” George asked. 

“I’d love to, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> if you hated it, leave a comment.
> 
> either way, feel free to check me out on [tumblr](https://violetsbaudelaire.tumblr.com):D


End file.
